Happy News for the Broken
by ASherlockedWhovian
Summary: One-shot, post Dead Alive. For all of those fans who are still internally tormented by the omission of a scene in which Mulder finds out about Scully's pregnancy. Warning: Fluff ahead.


"Anybody miss me?" Fox Mulder joked softly. Dana Scully choked out a sob-strangled chuckle from where she was lying against his chest on his hospital bed. In his dazed and confused state, Mulder did not see Dana's eyes flicker up to meet Agent Doggett's as he stepped silently through the door frame. Though no words were exchanged, the look they shared conveyed to John everything he needed to know. Fox Mulder was back. The hole that he had left, in her work and in her heart, had been healed. Agent Scully's work could continue with the only partner she would ever have. Doggett would no longer be needed on the X-Files. All of this he understood in the briefest of moments, and he quietly slipped out of the door.

Scully allowed herself to relax completely against Mulder's chest for a moment as her tears slowed their path down her face before removing her weight from his broken body. Her eyes found his and they shared a smile which was quickly interrupted by D.A. Skinner entering the room.

Scully pushed herself of the chair with her free hand, leaving the other on the bed clasping Mulder's. "Skinner," she said, resuming as best she could the formal tone needed to address the F.B.I.'s assistant director.

"I just wanted to see for myself," Agent Skinner answered as he glanced at Mulder lying awake and stable on the bed, "It's great to have you back, Agent." He said with a small smile he reserved for these two. "I'll leave you two alone." He nodded to them, seeing how Mulder's eyes were trained on Scully's now-exposed pregnant belly and turning to leave the room. Dana Scully turned back to Mulder and saw the confusion and wonder written over the tender expression on his face.

"You...You're…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Scully could keep a small grin off of her face as she laughed out the word.

"How…far along?"

"A little over six months" She answered, watching the shadow of doubt fly over his tender look for a moment. "Mulder. You were missing for three months….I looked for you, Mulder, for three months. I never stopped." The tears started streaming down Scully's face again as she spoke. "I looked until we found your body. You were dead, Mulder, dead and buried, for three months." She watched as the disbelief clouding his face cleared as he did the math and started to smile. She laughed as she sat back down by his bed.

"How did I..Scully how am I here right now?" He asked her.

"We don't really know, I mean, we aren't entirely sure. The victims, the abductees, they were being brought back. Billy Miles came in just before Skinner had your grave exhumed. But he, he wasn't Billy Miles anymore. They were using your body as an incubator, Mulder, just like those fire fighters and that little boy in Texas. Only you weren't really dead."

"But whatever was incubating, whatever was inside of me, it's gone, isn't it?" Mulder, being himself, looked more curious as he asked than afraid and Dana smiled.

"Yes. Yes Mulder it is. Krycek, he has a vaccine. But he wouldn't give it to Skinner unless…unless he agreed not to let me come to term." Mulder looked frightened for a moment until she continued. "Skinner he, he wouldn't let that happen. He pulled your plug. And whatever was in you, it died out. But you didn't. You got stronger. He saved you…both of you." Her hands travelled down to her stomach and she smiled.

Mulder looked at the smile on her face and in her eyes. "Is…" he didn't have to continue before Scully smiled and placed the hand she was holding on her stomach.

"Mulder this is your son," she answered. A huge grin broke out over his face and Scully laid her head back on his chest. He folded his free arm around her shoulders and for the first time in almost six months, both of them were happy. Both of them were healed.

They didn't yet know what was in store for them. For their unborn son. For William.


End file.
